Love equals Life
by Stars-tonight
Summary: After a drunk affair involving alien fruit, Spock and Jim are bound together for longer than expected. MPreg, Rated M from the beginnning. Spirk, and several original characters. Set during the five year mission.
1. Alcohol equals Desire

Leonard "Bones" McCoy had a saying; if Jim eats any alien fruit, shit is going to go down.

The saying was 99% correct at all times.

The USS Enterprise had found itself on an uncharted planet. The planet was a tropical paradise; the entire planet was covered in gorgeous plants and flowers and was filled with very kind and beautiful looking humanoids living in the tree tops. They all had long, black hair, with light orange skin and wore no clothes half of the time. Captain James T Kirk was in heaven. Commander Spock, no so much, and wore a green flush through the entire day. The people, in order to celebrate them joining the Federation, held a feast in there visitors honour. The collected the finest fruits and dozens of cocoa beans, and were rather offended when the Vulcan turned them down.

"He can't eat chocolate. It makes him act drunk; loopy." Jim explained, smiling at Spock as he spoke. There were two things these people love; pulling pranks and match making. They saw Jim's lust for the Commander and the hurt when he moved away or did not make eye contact with the blonde man, and a plan was hatched.

* * *

Spock practically dragged Jim into their guest room from the dance floor, before lifting him up and pressing him against the wall, kissing him quickly and roughly, his tongue quickly taking dominance and Jim moaning underneath it as he wrapped his arms and legs around the larger man. Spock pulled away, and smiled at the blond.

"You have a beautiful smile… you should do that more often." Jim slurred out, pulling him back in. It was a sloppy kiss, with teeth bearing and tongue's showing as clung onto each other; Jim's fingers now mangled in the dark hair. When they broke for air a few minutes later, Jim jumped down, and took Spock's hand in his. "Vulcan making out!" They both laughed, in a drunken manner, before the blonde pulled them over to the bed, falling on it and bringing Spock crashing down on him.

"You are very illogical James. And so handsome." The dark haired man ripped Jim's shirt's in two, kissing and licked in neck before moving down his chest, caressing his nipples with his tongue. Jim gripped his hair, groaning happily. "Oh James, I have wanted you ever since I almost lost you."

"I want you too. You take your clothes off too. I don't want to be the only one naked-y."

"You are not naked." Jim then got naked, lying on his side with a smug grin on his face. Spock laughed, pulling his clothes off and diving on Jim. The blond nibbled on Spock's ear, leaving a mark, their fingers intertwined as the rocked against each other; moans and gasps falling off each other's lips. Suddenly, Jim pressed Spock down on the mattress. "James?" The Captain hushed him, gravitating down his commander's body, kissing at the base of his member, very happy with the size. Spock gasped loudly. Jim giggled, licking up his growing member, loving the way Spock writhed and moaned, before placing it in his mouth. "Oh James…." The blond sucked contently, tickling the Vulcan's balls as he went. It was the sloppiest blowjob he'd ever given, due to being intoxicated, but Spock seemed to be enjoying it, due to the amount of grip on Jim's hair. When Jim pulled out with a pop, he smiled at Spock, sliding back up.

"Have you ever done this? With a man, I mean." Spock shook his head. "I'll teach you then." Looking around, he was surprised to find a bottle of lube. "What nice people?" He grabbed the bottle, giggling and studied it. "High end stuff and everything. Now, first do you want to dominate?"

"Yes."

"Good. Second," Jim spun around, lifting his arse in the air and practically in Spock's face. "You have to lick me out." Spock looked confused. "Please, I gave you head. Just kiss and lick my bum pleeaaasssee!" Spock leant over the blond, kissing his lips, before moving down his back. Jim giggled, as Spock did this, before spreading his cheeks and licking the hole. "Ahhh…. Yeah, like that." Jim smiled, as Spock repeated the action several times, also pumping Jim's cock as he went. He licked slowly, making Jim shiver and moan, giggling afterwards. "I love fast learners. I want you in me." Spock smiled, kissing the hole and licking it some more. "Mmm… please Spock?"

"Then turn over." Jim did that very quickly, pulling Spock down and kissing him. The battle for dominance was almost none existent; Jim was in charge, but Spock was the one who would hold control. They bite each other's necks, scratching and nipping at each other as the grinded together. Spock's tongue explored his Captain's mouth again, before battling with the other. Every touch was electricity to them, making them crave it more and more.

"Get the lube and cover your fingers, then place one finger in me. Then add as and went you feel necessary." Spock did as he was told, and let Jim rock against his fingers slowly to get himself comfortably positioned, smiling at and kissing the Captain. Jim held his head back, gripping the pillow as Spock continued to feel around him. "Need you. Now." Spock didn't need any more instructions. Pulling his fingers out, he poured the lube on his cock, as Jim wrapped his legs around him. He slid in slowly, and Jim groaned, arching his back up and gripping tightly onto the Vulcan's shoulders, breaking the skin. Spock groaned, biting the blonde shoulder; in revenge. "I've wanted this for so long."

"As have I" Spock let the other get comfortable before he started to move against him, Jim's legs on his shoulders as he dug his nails into the sheet, pushing back against Spock. "Fuck… James, ahh…" Spock's head fell as he continued to move, and Jim put his finger in his hair, pulling himself up to kiss Spock. "Jim, ah Jim, fuck…"

"S-Spock… oh fuck, hearing you swear is amazing. Ahh... so good." They cried out together as the rocked, gripping onto each other and the sheets as the pace quickened. Jim even turned himself over so Spock could pound into him faster, both screaming and cling to whatever they can. As the Vulcan pressed deeper in, pumping the blondes cock as he went, he found Jim's prostate. "Spock! Spock oh do that again!"

"I plan to." Spock held Jim by the waist, pushing into him harder and harder, his head pressed against Jim's back. Hearing the blond moan and scream was driving the Vulcan to orgasm at an alarmingly quick rate; fast than when he was with a woman.

"Oh… oh I-I." Was the only warning the Vulcan got before the human released straight into his hand. The clenching around Spock's member made him come shortly after. The complete feeling of euphoria made them collapse, Spock still in Jim and on top of him. "I haven't come that fast since I was a teenager." Jim whispered, a few moments later when his orgasm had died down. Spock kissed his neck softly, and they lay there contently. "Spock… you're heavy."

"My apologise." Spock slowly pulled out of the blonde, with a groan before falling to the side, lying on his back. Jim curled up to him, his head resting on his chest. "James that was wonderful. You are so wonderful." Spock pushed Jim back into the mattress, showering him in kisses and words of affection, making the blond giggle, and he held Spock close, kissing him softly. This kiss lingered, as they caressed each other's side.

"Yes it was. Oh god it was." He ran his hands through Spock's hair, smiling. "And you are wonderful as well." I should get you drunk more often; you are so much more fun drunk. I wonder why they kept feeding me that fruit and alcohol."

"We will never know." Jim laughed as he sat up, leaning down to kiss the Vulcan softly. "Goodnight James."

"Night Spock." The human resumed his place cuddled next to Spock, who held him close, and the two were snoring contently.

* * *

Jim woke up hung-over, cold and alone, with a fresh set of clothes at the end of the bed, and a note saying 'Sorry.'

This meant nothing to Jim, as he had no memories of the night before. Other than an ache in his backside.

* * *

The crew of the Enterprise left the planet swiftly, and the mission was a complete success. The rest of the day Jim spent doing his favourite activity; bitching to and annoying his best friend Bones. The sick bay was unusually quiet for after an away mission, so Bones had time to sit and pretend to listen to him. Today's topic was the brand new doctor, Felix Westley. He was 25, fresh out of the academy, with dark blonde hair, bright grey eyes and thin frame. He was enthusiastic, sure, but it was annoying the more cynical, grumpy Bones.

"Aww, leave him alone Bones, he's adorable." Jim said, sat on one of the best, swinging his legs so he would kick his brown hair friend.

"Then go fuck him." The Georgian man replied, kicking the blond back every time he was kicked.

"Not that type of adorable, as in 'I wanna cuddle him'." Bones rolled his eyes, as the new doctor bounced over. "Hi Felix." The boy blushed, clutching his PADD to his chest. Jim looked over at Bones, a look his eye that said 'How can you hate him? Look at him he's like a puppy'. Bones looked back with 'Shut the fuck up Jim.'

"Hello Captain Kirk. It is such a privilege to be aboard the Enterprise. Doctor McCoy, the man over there is complaining of stomach pains, I have scanned him and there is nothing wrong, but he is insisting to be seen by you." Felix said with an apologetic smile on his angelic face. Bones groaned, getting and walked over to shout at the poor red-shirt. "Captain Kirk, I have heard that you needed someone to help Commander Spock with the analysis of the planets and fruit you found on that planet, and my friend is a biologist, currently working with Lieutenant Sulu and she would love the opportunity to at least look at them."

"Oh, well I would have to meet her, along with Commander Spock, and get a recommendation from Lieutenant Sulu first." Jim replied, smiling his Captain 'poster boy of Starfleet' grin.

"She's actually going to be here soon. We have lunch together and it is her turn to come get me."

"I will call the Commander up then." Felix smiled, walking away to continue his work. Jim tried to phone the Vulcan, but was ignored so went via his girlfriend. "Can you tell Mr Spock to report to the sick bay please?"

"Of course Captain." Uhura replied bluntly, before continuing with his work.

"Felix!" a high pitched voice called, making Bones pull him 'Bitch, not to today' face, turning to the door to yell at whomever it was. His jaw dropped.

Felix's friend was a woman of 26, with long, golden blonde hair, which was tied up in a pony tail and bright green eyes. She was a curvy woman, and the most beautiful woman Jim or Bones had ever seen, she had high cheekbones, a thin nose and a huge smile on her pink lips. Jim smiled at her, as she bounced over to hug her friend. "Hey!"

"Hi! Oh I spoke to Captain Kirk." Felix pulled the woman over, stopping in front of Jim. The blonde man smiled at her, glancing over at Bones who looked as if he'd seen an angel. "Captain Kirk, this is my friend Imogine, Ensign Imogine Davids."

"Hello Ensign Davids."

"Hello Captain, thank you for considering me for working with Mr Spock." She said with a southern accent clear in her voice. Bones looked like he was about to faint. Spock appeared moments later, looking awkward and out of place.

"Mr Spock, this is Ensign Davids. She is interested in working with you on the new planets and fruits, and is already working with Mr Sulu in his greenhouse." Jim said, with a smile. _Oh god, I have the biggest crush on him_, Jim thought with a sigh, watching as Imogine handed her reference over to the Vulcan, who read it carefully. He noticed green marks on his neck, and sighs again. The Vulcan was still with Nyota, and obviously very passionate. "So?"

"I would very much like your assistance, Ensign, if you are not too busy."

"Of course not. I can do both Sir."

"Very good. Excuse me." Spock nodded at her, Felix, blanked Jim and walked away.

"Are we gunna go Felix?" Imogine asked, smiling even brighter.

"Just a minute, have you met my good friend Doctor McCoy?" Jim dragged the doctor over, who was glaring at the Captain. "Imogine, this is Leonard, Leonard, Imogine." The blonde woman's smile fell soft, as she blushed slightly.

"Hi." She said softly, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am and might I say what beautiful eyes you have." Bones said, kissing her knuckles softly, making her giggle like a schoolgirl. Jim shook his head; The Doctor was the King of Charm and smoothness. "If you are available, may I escort you to lunch?"

"I-I am so sorry, I have plans. Another time, maybe?" Bones smiled, nodding. Felix dragged her away. The Southern man watched her go, before falling on the bed next to Jim.

"Aint she the most beautiful woman you have ever seen?" Jim laughed, nodding in agreement. "Spock seems to be in a bad mood for someone who obviously got busy last night. Is that where you went off too?"

"Went?"

"You and Spock disappeared last night." Kisses, touches and sweet words flowed into the Captain's mind as he fell off the bed and ran out of the room. "The corruptive little shit…"

* * *

"SPOCK!" Jim called, running straight into the Vulcan and pulled him into the closest room, which turned out to be a closest. "Hi, I am soooo sorry Spock. I really am. I was drunk and god you are hot."

"And you should be." Spock replied. Jim stared at him in horror.

"Really? Because I might have started the grinding, okay, I did start that when we were dancing, but you took me into the bedroom and…. And it was the best night of my life Spock. Okay, I really, really like you. Ever since the Khan thing, and I know you like me because you told me. You whispered it straight in my ear and said something in Vulcan. And no one can fake that passion Spock…" Jim looked up at his first officer, who looked back down at him, a stern look on his face. "Have you told Nyota?"

"No. And I do not plan to, as she is a logical mate and will not lose that."

"You chose logic over how you feel?"

"The mind is the master over the heart. I have trained it to ignore illogical things such as feelings for illogical beings." Jim grabbed the Vulcan, and kissed him on the mouth. Spock kissed him back, pushing the Captain against the wall. Spock bit Jim's lip, making the blond yelp and push him away, holding his lip. Spock turned away for a moment, before looking back at Jim.

"You do have feelings for me. And Nyota is beautiful, and logical, she doesn't deserve to be lied to and cheated on. If you are not happy with her, the nicest thing to do is leave her; and I'm not just saying that because I don't share anything. I'll give you a month to tell her, and if you don't tell her, I will." Jim pressed a kiss to the Vulcan's cheek, before leaving.

_One month_…. Spock thought, sitting down on a box of cleaning supplies.


	2. Desire equals Despair

3.5 weeks

Jim spent the weeks split between two personalities; the first was Captain James Tiberius Kirk, fearless Captain of the USS Enterprise, who stared down death, who was the youngest Captain in the fleet and the most decorated at that. Who had successfully saved Earth twice, and was now the first to take on a five year mission into deep space; which had never been attempted until now.

Then, there was Jim. Jim who spent his nights curled away, heartbroken about the fact his one love, Spock, had not yet decided between him and Nyota Uhura, but seemed to be leaning towards the chocolate skinned beauty that was his linguistics officer. Jim who had come to living in sweatpants and an old t-shirt outside of working hours, locking himself in his room with ice-cream and chick flicks before crying.

During his alpha shift on morning, James was leading his crew on route to an uncharted planet that had recently sent interest of joining the federation, when Jim bent over in pain, crying out. Spock was the first over to him.

"Captain, what is wrong?" Spock asked, as Nyota rang for a medical team.

"My stomach…" Jim wailed back, curling up tightly. The team appeared quickly, and as Jim was carried away, he saw Nyota hold Spock on the shoulder, looking at him with concern as Spock watched the Captain be taken away. Spock was still undecided, which hurt more than him choosing her. He could move on if he'd picked her.

* * *

"You're getting fat, Kirk." Bones said, with a smug grin as Jim was placed in his private medical quarters. Jim groaned in response, hugging his stomach. "Have you stuck to that diet I planned for you?"

"I tried…. But then I craved ice-cream… every night." Jim replied.

"That may be the problem, but I will scan ya anyway. Lay still." Bones pulled his tricorder out, scanning the blonde before transferring it to his PADD to analysis. He stared at it, scanned again. Stared some more. Scanned again. Got a new tricorder, scanned three more times before annoyance graced his face. "Only you. Only fuckin' you Jim Kirk, what did you eat?!" Bones yelled, putting his PADD down. "Better get Imogine to hurry up on those fruits…."

"First name bases? It'll be second base in no time." Jim crooked out, before doubling over in pain again. "What is wrong with me?"

"You are pregnant. Almost a month." The doctor handed him the PADD, and the blond stared at the screen. He watched a tiny fetes move around with in him, with a blank expression on his face, subconsciously moving his hand over his stomach. "You're grown a womb. You are the only guy in history to do such an odd thing, messin' with nature, again!" Jim just continued to stare. "Who's the…. Daddy?"

"I-it's Spock… he's the only person who it could be." Jim had filled in Bones on all the details.

"I'll ring for him."

* * *

"You can't keep it." Spock declared, as soon as Jim broke the news. The blond man stared at him, in utter disbelief.

"Spock it's a life! A ¾ human life! Our baby."

"If you keep it, it will be your child, and you will have to return to Earth and lose your job, which is something you do not. I do not want a child." Jim was genially heartbroken.

"Have you seriously forgotten the night we conceived this child!? And how much you loved it. And need I remind you that you have two days to tell Nyota about it, or I will. And we now have evidence of it. I am keeping this child Spock. And there is nothing you can do about it. There is also a family plan for crew members with children." Jim smiled at how stuck Spock looked, before handing him the PADD. "There he or she is."

Spock's eyes softened as he stared at the image on the screen. A tiny, almost invisible peanut shaped human-Vulcan hybrid was

Before handing it back to a heartbroken Jim.

"I do not care. I want nothing to do with this krenath, this illegitimate child. You will tell people it's…. father is one of the natives of the planet and you do not know exactly who he is. Or terminate it." And with that, Spock walked away. Jim ran straight into the main sick bay, and ran into McCoy, sobbing into his shoulder. Bones hugged the blond, sitting down on a bed before he fell over, as Jim sobbed and choked out what Spock had said.

"He's a son of a bitch, no offence to his late mother. I will hold him down and beat him to an inch of his life." Jim just sobbed, clinging on to the doctor. Bones was Jim's big brother; considering his real brother died when he was a teen. All the way through the academy, Len was there to stare down new boyfriends, make sure the 'idjit' didn't drink himself to death and they'd find him in a gutter in some shady part of town, and cuddle him when he had his heart broken or was in a sobbing, snotty drunken state. "The kid won't need him. You'll be a great dad and he'll have his Uncle Bones to help out."

"Aww…." Imogine said softly, making them both turn around, not realising she was there, as she went bright pink. "I'm sorry, that was just such a sweet thing to say. Captain Kirk, the fruit you ate was a fertility agent, used for women or men who want children."

"Yeah. I know. And I know how I am getting revenge."

* * *

Nyota sat quietly on one of the observation deck. It reminded her very much of the deck at the academy where she had first met Spock. In his beautiful black uniform. Thinking back to the moment, and the early moments of their relationship and realised the magic was never really there. Nyota had mistake her admiration for Vulcan for affection. Spock wasn't a boyfriend; he was a teacher, a co-worker, and a friend. They had sex once, and it wasn't a pleasurable experience. They often sat up for hours, talking about theories and books before falling asleep. She needed someone who would care for her, and love her. Spock wasn't it.

"N-Nyota?" The African woman turned around, and was surprised to see Jim looking so… small and scared. "Can I talk?"

"Of course." She slid to the side on the bench, letting Jim sit next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Remember that away mission to that colourful planet a month back?" The linguist nodded, looking confused. "The natives thought it would be funny to get me and Spock totally, totally shit faced. I even got him to get up and dance with me. I started grinding with him, and he pulled me into a room and we had sex. I am so sorry Nyota, I want to say I tried to stop him and make him think of you but I didn't. I've had the hugest crush on him since when I was dying… I just came to realise that I really care about him. I told him to tell you, or I would but it's got more serious…. They feed me a fertility agent… I'm pregnant with his baby but he wants nothing to do with it because he's obviously in love with you." It took the woman a few moments to process all this information, before smiling weakly at the scared Captain.

"He's not in love with me. If anything, he probably wants you more and is afraid to show it."

"He wants me to kill it, the baby…. I want to keep it, as a chance…. I am so sorry Nyota, he's still your boyfriend and I always thought you'd be happy together forever, and he'd be faithful and you'd get married and I knew that if that happened, I'd move on, get over him. But I can never get over him now, and I want him to at least be there for our child."

"I don't expect you too." Jim smiled at her, and she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be honey… there hasn't been a lot of love in our relationship anyway. You two obviously have this passion, the onetime me and Spock had sex it was awkward and not a great experience." Jim smiled softly, before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you for understanding."

"Thank you for giving me a legitimate reason for leaving Spock."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the sickbay, Bones had finally, after a month of asking Imogine out on coffee dates, her sneaking away from Felix to sit and talk with him; he finally, finally got to kiss her. And what a kiss! Imogine was sat on Leonard's lap, her hands on either side of his face as their lips moved slowly on each others, the brown haired man had one hand around her waist; one on her back, entwined around his fingers was her soft, blonde hair. She suddenly pulled away, looking very upset.

"Hey… darling, what's wrong?" Len asked softly, as she moved away. "Immy?"

"Felix is in love with you." She replied, looking incredible guilty. "I mean, he has read all your papers, and he admires you so much. If it's not love he feels for you, it's a huge crush. And I feel as if I am stealing you away from him…" Leonard stood up, walking over to her to take her hands in his.

"Look, I am flattered, but I am straight and head over heels for you. If you want, I will go to him, and ask him permission to court you, and if he says anything, then I will set him straight. Okay?" Imogine pulled him in, as best as she could because she only reached up to his shoulder, resting her head on it.

"Okay…" He kissed her forehead, before going over to make more coffee. "Maybe I could… stay the night. With you, I mean?"

"You know I don't sleep in here, right?" She rolled her eyes, punching him in the shoulder lightly, making the Georgian smile. He quickly busied himself with making coffee, as Imogine explored the office. She came across his iPod, scrolling though. Finding something from the early 20th century, she placed it on the dock; a gentle 1920's swing tune came flooding out.

"Do you dance, Doctor?"

"My mother liked to have dinner parties. Me and my sisters were forced into performing. She made me learn to waltz, quickstep and foxtrot. Do you dance, Miss Davids?"

"Yes." Leonard held out a hand, which Imogine took, and the Doctor twirled her around the office, the Ensign laughing away, as Leonard dipped her down. "Well, you are a great dancer." As she was lifted back up, she gently pressed her lips on his, as Felix opened the door. The younger doctor stared at them, as they stared back. "Felix… I"

But Felix had already run out of the sick bay.

"So… now I will have to stay here tonight." She whispered, as Leonard held her around her waist.


	3. Despair equals Heartache

6 weeks.

Spock nodded when Nyota walked into his room, almost two weeks after the talk with Jim, as he was reading quietly. She smiled softly, sitting down directly in front of him. They sat in an awkward silence for many moments, Nyota smiling at him before going to make green tea. The conversation with Jim flowed through her head, and the aftermath of that conversation. Nyota wasn't upset that Spock had cheated, well she was, but she was more upset that Spock, as a friend, didn't have the guts to tell her; the women he had claimed was the most 'perfect mate for him'. A pair of hands on her waist made her jump, and she soon found herself pressed against the wall.

"Hello." Spock said, low and in a husky voice. "It has been a while since we were in each other's presence alone, and you are looking exceptionally beautiful today Nyota." The Vulcan leaned in and kissed her softly, before kissing her neck. Nyota stayed perfectly still, and Spock moved away. "What is wrong?"

"Jim told me. He told me everything." Spock stepped away, looking at the ground. "I… You lied to me Spock, and that is what hurts the most. You lied and you came to my room, or I came here, every night since then, and you let me sleep next to you, believe you were still faithful to me and it was a lie. I wouldn't have minded as much if you came to me, and told me you had slept with him. I wouldn't have accepted it and been able to move on quicker." Nyota paused for a moment, wiping her eyes. "I thought we were friends, at least, Spock. We can tell each other anything. And now you want to kill your baby? All you spoke about was 'When we are bonded, we must reproduce.' And now that you have a child, you want to throw it away"

"Because Jim is illogical. I and the child will be ridiculed by my father and by the council."

"You will be in space for the first 4 years of its life. And your father will love him or her unconditionally. You should love it unconditionally."

"Do not speak of something you do not understand."

"I don't understand why you'd hurt me! I don't understand why you are so afraid of accepting yourself! And I do not understand why you cheated, and lied if you do not have even a tiny amount of affection towards Jim, who is heartbroken! And I do not understand why you want to murder a child!?" Spock didn't reply, still looking down. "He loves you Spock, and he is so happy to be having this baby; your baby. Don't make the only person who could ever love you hate you." Nyota kissed his cheek. "I'll always be your friend Spock, but we couldn't have a relationship." And with that, the women left, as Spock sat on the bed, completely dumbstruck on what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Felix was slumping around the sick bay, no longer excited and bouncing around to help as many people as he could, instead he was a heartbroken, sorrowful man who just took things as it came. And Imogine was heartbroken about doing it. The friends hadn't had a conversation in the two weeks, as they could barely look each other in the eye.

Just then, Jim came in, hugging his small bump, shuffling his feet.

"Hey Felix…."

"Hi Jim…" The two men had become fast friends due to Jim being in the sick bay once a day either demanding something to stop his pain, stop his craving or crying. Jim lay down on one of the beds, and the dark blond man walked over. "Everything okay?"

"Do you have anything for indigestion and heartache?"

"Indigestion; I will double check with Doctor McCoy on what I can give you, given that you are pregnant and your allergies. Heartache… god I wish there was."

"What's the matter?"

"Imogine and Doctor McCoy were kissing in his office last night."

"Get in there Lenny."

"I've had the hugest crush on him since I was in the academy… He gave a lecture before the Khan incident and I don't know, I just found him so intelligent, and attractive… And Imogine knew this." Jim sat up, allowing the younger sit down. "She knew how much I liked him, and then they go and fall in love and they'll get married and have beautiful children, and I am happy for them; I am and I know they are happy together…. But it hurts and I want to be angry but I am too sad to."

"I know the feeling. But Len only swung that way once, and he was very, very, very drunk. It was after he was officially divorced. Good night… but someone will come along, and they will be lucky to have you Felix."

"Thank's Jim…. How's everything with Spock?"

"He won't speak to me." Felix smiled sadly at him. "It doesn't matter…. Nothing will change his mind, but he's lost his girlfriend and logical mate and I have asked a video chat with his father to tell him he is going to be a grandfather."

"Don't you think that's a little far?"

"He wants to murder my child. He deserves it."

* * *

"Ambassador Sarek, it is good to see you. I apologise for pulling you out of your busy schedule." Jim said, smiling at the Vulcan on the screen as he saluted him. Sarek nodded, shifting around. He was in his council robes, and was currently on break from a discussion about how to modify their new planet to make it feel much more like the home they lost.

"I hope my son has been able to fulfil his duties and you are not informing me that he will have to seek a new job." Sarek said softly.

"No. I am afraid it's a little more serious. Whilst on a mission, Spock was fed a lot coco beans, and I do not need to explain the effects of that to you, as I myself was intoxicated. I was also given a fruit very similar to a mango, which turned out to be a fertility agent. We are not entirely sure on how it has happened or worked, but I am currently with child. And Spock is the father. I have emailed the scans over to you." Jim allowed the Vulcan to adjust to this information, before continuing. "Spock, however, is refusing to have anything to do with the child, and is asking for me to terminate it. As the Grandfather, I wanted you opinion, as I think he is afraid of what you'll say about the matter."

"I am…. It is a shock, but a pleasant one, as my late wife would say. I will look over the scans tonight, but unfortunately I will not be to have a conversation with Spock for several weeks. If it is possible, will you inform me of the sex as soon as you know?"

"Of course Sir."

"You may call me Sarek, as you are carrying my grandchild, regardless of how Spock feels on the matter. Something is making him behave illogically, as why would I have an issue with him being romantically involved with a human?" Jim smiled a little. Voices speaking in Vulcan echoed behind him, and Sarek frowned. Sort of. "I apologise James, but I must go. Do email if there is a problem or you are in need of anything. Farewell."

"Bye Sarek." The screen went black. A few weeks? Could Jim last that long in this state of melancholy?

Well, it was about to be tested.


	4. Heartache equals Anger

3 months

"You informed my father about your condition!?" Spock yelled, storming onto the bridge. Jim, now coming to the end of his first trimester, did not have that pregnancy glow. Instead, he had acne on his forehead and chin, and felt like throwing up 24/7. However, he was Captain and he had to power through it for the crew; with Starfleet already started to consider an 'early retirement plan' when he threw up in the middle of the video meeting. The blond just sighed from his chair, getting up slowly and walked over to him as the bridge fell silence. "Why?"

"As the child's only Grandparent, he had a right to know Spock." Jim said, closing his eyes as he sighed again. He felt sick again; the room was spinning but he tried to keep himself up right.

"I thought we agreed you were to terminate it."

"No, we didn't agree on anything. And as it is in my body, I get to decide. And I want it."

"I do not."

"Not your decision Spock!"

"It is part mine, I get to decide."

"And murder it the way to do that!?" Spock grabbed Jim by the shoulder, slamming the man into door. The blond quickly covered his stomach, protecting the Fetus from the Vulcan, as fears rack his body. He stared at the enraged Vulcan, not sure on what he would do, until he remembered the baby, and his courage returned. "I won't let you hurt it…. Not like you've hurt me, I love you. It's your child Spock; it has Vulcan DNA, a beating heart… I can't kill it Spock, I can't. None of this is its fault. You'll love it when it arrives. It'll be the best thing in your life. You will love us."

"I will not. It has ruined my future. I was supposed to wed Nyota and"

"She didn't love you! She has told me that, and she has told you that! You are living a lie Spock!"

"You cannot tell me how I supposed to live!" The feeling of dizziness escalated and he began to feel weak, everything going muffled. Spock continued to yell, but he couldn't hear him. As the dizziness grew, he felt as if his stomach was beginning to climb up his throat.

Jim threw up all over the Vulcan, who stood, horrified. When Jim came to his senses afterwards, he rushed into action, cleaning the mess with his own shirt.

"I am soo sorry Spock. I am, oh my god I am so sorry." Jim was pushed away.

"You are an illogical being, a stupid boy who only has the position you do due to small moments of stupidity which lead to good out comes; you are nothing but a poster boy for Starfleet and they have sent us out here to keep you from almost destroying Starfleet again. I will never love you. Ever. And I want nothing at all to do with that thing." Spock dropped Jim, who stumbled but stayed on his feet, tears in his eyes. Spock glared, before turning around and storming back out, leaving a stunned crew. Jim felt numb. Everything around him was suddenly too bright and muffled again, as his body went into shock.

"Keptain…?" Jim looked over at Chekov, who looked equally upset. When Jim broke down, the command crew on the bridge rushed over to him. Nyota rubbed his back, as Pavel hugged him and Hikaru simply placed a comforting hand on the Captain's shoulder. Jim just cried in the comfort of his family, his arms hugging the unborn fetus.

Meanwhile, the sick bay was swamped and Felix was left to deal with it. They were seriously under staffed, and Doctor McCoy had disappeared. The blond had sweat dripping of his brow as several nurses running over for his opinion on random things. He didn't need this on top of his aching heart and lose of his best friend to talk to him.

"Doctor Westley, just a moment please." A nurse said, and then Felix lost his shit.

"I am demanding that Doctor McCoy is present. Excuse me." Felix stormed into the office.

Felix was not expecting the Chief Medical officer to be having sex with his best friend on the floor. Bones's head was nested in between Imogine's breasts as he pushed into her; the blond had dug her nails into the doctor's back, leaving many scratches and marks as she moaned loudly. As Imogine smiled down at her lover, she saw Felix standing there and screamed, pushing Bones off of her. The senior doctor covered her as they scrambled for clothes. Imogine shoved on Leonard's shirt, and Bones simply slipped on his trousers.

"What…. The hell!?" Felix yelled, once the shock left his body. "You… are in here fucking whilst I am working my butt off in there with patients!"

"I was working on ma own before you started and now I'm on a lunch break, you do not have the authority to walk in here and" Bones started, but Felix interrupted.

"I don't care! It has gotten a lot worse due to Commander Scott's nerf dart war which got out of hand and you are in here with your whore and"

"Hey! Just because I am not in love with you does not make her a whore!" Felix went red, before looking at Imogine, panic in his eyes and he stared at her guilt wrenched and hurt face.

"Y-You told him?"

"I had to." Imogine said softly. "I… I really like Leonard, Fe, and he really likes me. I told him when it become more than just coffee… I am sorry."

"I'm not. I am straight and would never be interested in you." Felix burst into tears there and then, racing out of the room. He threw himself onto his bed in his room and cried. He screamed and his threw his pillow at the photo of Imogine and him at their graduation from the academy, the frame falling off of the shelf, smashing. Imogine always got the guys. Imogine was perfect and once again he was heartbroken. And all he could do is sob.

"What the hell is your problem?" Nyota yelled, marching into Spock's quarters. "He pours his heart out and you beat him down. Whether you like it or not, he is caring your child. Your child who is loved by him and you father. They speak regularly and both want this child so much."

"Nyota, I cannot love a man."

"Can't, or won't? Spock you are gay. Or at least bisexual. Jim told me about the night; he said that you were kind and sweet… You called him your T'hy'la. I know you when you are drunk. You start telling everyone your life history. You love him Spock. We can all see that."

"I do not show emotion."

"Your eyes do."

"Your eyes deceive you."

"For fuck sake Spock; stop denying it! You can't lie for yourself forever! The child needs you, Jim needs you! Now grow up!" She pulled something out of her pocket; a small piece of paper, and threw at the Vulcan. "There's a picture. I hope you think about that small produce of your lust or love." Nyota stormed out of the rooms, and Spock waited until he was sure she was gone before sheepishly picking up the photograph.


	5. Anger equals Forgivness

4 months

The last month had been hell for almost everybody aboard the Enterprise. With the Captain and first Officer unable to speak to one another, there was not a lot of work to be done. The first week was bliss, just hanging out in the rec room and lounging around at work, but soon the procrastination wore off, and everybody was bored.

Felix walked into the sick bay, and there they were; McDavids as the crew had dubbed them. Imogine had promised to stay out of Felix's way until things had sorted themselves out. Bones had his arms around her curvy waist, their forehead pressed together as they chatted. Imogine's hair was pulled back, a pretty new hair clip keeping her fringe back. He knew instantly it was a gift from Bones, meaning their relationship was becoming pretty serious. Imogine had already moved into his quarter.

"I really need to go. I've got biology to do with Mr Spock. I have almost isolated the exact molecule that contains the fertility agent with in the fruit. If I can isolate it and copy it, male pregnancy will make it possible for homosexual couples and even couple where the women is infertile to have children." She smiles as she spoke. "I wish my mother could see this, she may finally be proud of me."

"Hey now. You don't need the devil women to accept you, I am so proud of you; you are smart, kind and beautiful, and I love you." Imogine hugged him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you too." Felix found himself smiling at them. He knew Imogine had had a lot of hard times recently; her mother, who was a movie star, hate always despised the girl for not following her into the celebrity world of being super thin and stupid, like Elena Davids herself , instead choosing to focus on biology and be a comfortable size 12. She had been sent off to boarding school in New York, were she'd met Felix and they had been best friends ever since. And he called her a whore, after having such body confident issues. He fiddled with the friendship bracelet made of string on his wrist. "Felix…?" The blond doctor's head snapped up, which is when he realised he was crying.

"Oh Immy, I am so sorry." Imogine cocked her head to the side a little in confusion. "For what I called you and for hating you two for a few days. I knew he was straight and I was holding on to false hope and I am so happy for both of you and god, you look so good and cute together and I am just so sorry." Felix threw his arms around the girl, who held him close to her, both now in floods of tears.

"It's okay Felix, I'm sorry too."

"You don't have to be." They pulled away, smiling at each other before Felix kissed her forehead. "I am so happy for you. Both of you"

"Thanks." Bones said, as Imogine was passed to him. He placed an arm around her, before wiping her eyes. "Didn't you somewhere to go?"

"Oh shit! Bye boys." She kissed both of their cheeks before diving off, making the both laugh.

"And you've got work to do. Redshirt with a broken hand bed 5." Bones nodded, before walking off. Felix walked over to the hunched over redshirt, a gentle smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Westley, Ensign Andrews" The man sat up, and was gorgeous. Dark, olive skin, dark eyes and brown hair and built like a brick house. The man looked amazed for a minute, before smiling shyly. "But you can call me Felix. You know what a great cure for a broken hand is; dinner with a doctor."

* * *

"You should be apologising to Jim." Nyota said, when presented with flowers from Spock on the observation deck.

"I am about to. I wanted to apologise to you first. I cheated and lied to you Nyota, and I apologise. I knew you were unhappy within this relationship, as well as I, but I acted without logic and was selfish. I am sorry. I hope we can part from this as friends." Nyota stared at the flowers for a moment, before looking up as the Vulcan. He looked generally sorry in his warm brown eyes, and then she smiled.

"Apology accepted. These are beautiful."

"I chose the ones that remind me of you. You are aesthetically pleasing, but it seems I am not attracted to your gender. I also am conscious that James will not be as warming to an apology, and am willing to work towards it."

"Good. I'm glad you've settle your demons." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Human term. And I know he is going to be glad you are willing to be a part of the baby's life, even if you and Jim never get together." Spock nodded a smile in his eyes. "You go get him tiger." Spock walked away, and Nyota sat down with a sigh. _So, know it's really over, _she thought, a tight feeling in her chest. She had loved Spock, and there was a sense of security being in a relationship. Now, she felt lost.

"Hello Miss Uhura." A Scottish accent called, hoping down next to her. "Lovely flowers ya have. Made up with Mr Spock I see."

"Hello Mr Spock and no… He's gay. Story of my life. I only ever fall for the dicks or gay men."

"Cheer up lassie, ya a beautiful young woman, and ya the smartest girl on the ship, only one in a command position. You wait, and a perfect man will come around the corner. In the meantime, do ya fancy getting a drink sometime?" Nyota giggled, a blush on her face. "I have been waiting to say that for a year now."

"I would love to get a drink Mr Scotty."

"Please, call me Scotty."

* * *

Spock found Jim in his quarters, eating ice-cream and watching the Lion King (which Spock knew he had seen over a thousand times), crying his eyes out. Spock let the man compose himself, before standing up. Jim was now very visibly pregnant, a small bump pushing against his black under shirt.

"What do you want?" Jim asked, voice cracking.

"I have come to apologise to you." Jim stared in disbelief, several expressions travelling across his for several moments, before he just stood with his jaw hanging down. "I am now thinking logically. The child must be my first priority. And I know realise you are correct about everything; about my feelings. I know it will take time for you to truly accept me after my hurtful words"

"Damn right."

"But I am willing to work hard for you. And our child."

"Oh yeah, it's twins."

The last thing Spock saw was the ceiling.


	6. Forgiveness equals Friendship

**SO SORRY! I know it's late and short but been busy and had no real insperation :( **

* * *

The first thing Spock saw when he awoke was the clinical roof of the sick bay. He could hear Doctor McCoy speaking with the Captain, before the blond man was leaning over him, a bright smile matching his hair. For a moment, and only a moment, Spock allowed himself to feel. He wanted to see if he loved James, or the unborn children they had. He imagined the situation as if he was awakening from slumber, and James was his mate, that they had bonded and the children had been a product of love, instead of one of lust and alcohol. It was an illogical idea, but as he did, warmth filled his gut.

"Spock… Hey, are you okay?" Jim asked softly, his head tipping slightly.

"I was… momentarily emotionally compromised." Spock replied, locking his emotions away, as he sat up. "Are you positive that you are impregnated with twins?"

"Yes, I am sure. Look." Flipping the PADD around, Spock looked carefully at the sonogram. Two heads, sat opposite to each other. "Two little girls…" Spock just nodded, taking the PADD from the Captain to place it on his knee. The warm feeling filled him again. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I agree to be there for the children, as their Sa'meck. I will pay for any expenses; take care of them when you are unable or tired. I will attribute to their upbringing." Jim smiled, nodding in agreement. "Have you chosen names?"

"I like Primrose."

"May I make a suggestion?"

"Please."

"My Grandmother was a very important woman in my upbringing, and she was one of the many people unable to get off of Vulcan during it's destruction. Her name was T'anna. I wish to name the other child T'anna."

"Yes, of course. That's fine. Primrose Amanda and T'anna Winona, if that's okay?" Spock nodded. "What last name?"

"Kirk. They may take your last name. It's a noble one and I hope it will bring them good fortune." Jim felt his cheeks heat up, as he smiled softly, till remembering what Bones had just said 'Don't go all soft on him if he comes crying back for forgiveness. Make the hobgoblin-pointy eared bastard work for ya.'

"No. They are yours as well, so Spock-Kirk?"

"If that is what you wish." Jim smiled, as the fell into a comforting silence. Bones's voice was on a loop in his head, saying 'Don't do it Jim. Don't do it.' "Do you want to get some coffee?"

"You should not drink caffeine. It may cause hyper-active children. But yes, I will get a liquid beverage with you."

* * *

The pair ended up drinking green tea, before playing chess in the rec room as they talked. They spoke about bedroom colours, if they'd need a pram, who would be called what and general baby talk, and before they knew it they were the only ones left in the rec room. Jim smiled shyly as Spock took the cups away, before helping him up. As they were walking, Jim made a high pitched noise, stopping in his tracks to stare at his stomach.

"They're kicking me…. Wow that is weird. Spock feel!" Jim grabbed his hand, holding it by the gentle kicking on his stomach. The Vulcan stared, his eyes showing amazement as Jim looked horrified. "This is weird make it stop."

"They have a strong kick…" Jim smiled down at him, as the Vulcan kept his hand on his stomach.

"We can totally do this." Spock raised an eyebrow. "Be parents. And friends."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medicine cupboard, Felix was very happily sandwich between two men; one was Eros, who was the man who had broken his hand earlier, and another nurse, who Felix was sure he was called Harry, behind him. All three were still clothed, and the doctor had one arm around Eros has he kissed him with heat, and one keeping Harry close behind him, kissing the doctors neck, all of them grinding against each other.

"Hmm… boys, not biting now." Felix whispered, with a giggle as hands roamed up him shirt. "Naughty boys, I will have to take you to my room, because here isn't a good place to ahh! Stop it you!" They all chuckled, as Felix spun to kiss Harry, when the door flew open and their stood Doctor McCoy.

"Nurse, get back to your station, redshirt get out and Doctor Westley front and centre please." The three men scrambled away like cockroaches in the light, and only moments later Felix was stood in the middle of sick bay, a blush on his face. "Really?"

"What can I say… I'm a sex icon?"

"Wrong answer."

"I'm sorry. "

"Better. We have two new doctors starting today. Twins. Doctor Nyle and Doctor Damien Taylor, both General practice. Show them around, make a good impression. But they saw what happened in the closet so have fun at least trying to make a good impression. You're in charge, I might go see Imogine for lunch."

"I am already here!" Imogine slide into the sick bay, and the boys almost didn't recognise her. Her blonde hair was now a chocolate brown, with several lighter shades added as highlights, and a side fringe sweeping across her forehead. They both scared, as she bounced over. "So… what do you think?"

"You look great Immy!" Felix cried, smiling before trotting off to meet the new doctors.

"And you?" Bones walked over, running his hand through her hair softly, taking it all in. "You hate it… don't you? The bleach was making my hair dry and the roots were too much to handle and I thought you'd like the natural look. I should have told you first." Bones placed a finger on her lips, chuckling.

"You are the most beautiful women on this ship. And it looks great, makes your eyes stand out more." He moved his finger, kissing her softly. "Lunch?"

"Oh god yes. I could eat a horse I am that hungry."


	7. Friendship equals Feelings

6 months

Jim and Spock slowly, but surely, rekindled their friendship. Every night, after their shift was over, Spock brought the Captain's meals to the Jim's quarters, and they would sit and watch television, do paperwork or simply play a few games of chess. Eventually, they knew everything about one another; childhood memories, favourite colours etc. They also discussed the plans for their 'little hobgoblins' including the plan that Spock would move into Jim's room, with a separate bed, so the girls could have a nursery, the rooms conjoined by a bathroom. On one of these evenings, the pair sat on the sofa, looking at a catalogue on the Captain's PADD at accessories for the twins.

"I do not believe they need snowman outfits." Spock said, as Jim continued to point at them.

"But look at them! They would look so cute, and look; they will be the perfect size. Being born in November means they will be big enough for them." Jim cried, still poking with such force that he might crack the screen.

"They will not understand what is happening."

"So? They will look great and cute and god Spock they need them! I will just ask Uncle Len and Auntie Immy to get them." Spock just raised an eyebrow, before continuing to scroll. "Do they need a stroller? I mean we're on a space ship, I doubt they will be going many places."

"It will allow them to be transported across the ship with easy, such as from our quarters to the sick bay in the case of emergency."

"Yeah, okay." Jim tapped away with content, the PADD resting on his bulging stomach, and Spock just watched him. He was still working on winning the Captain over, but friendship seemed like the most logical way to work everything out; at least Jim was happy. James was going to be an incredible father, well, mother technically. He was soft but stern when it was necessary and Spock knew it was illogical to trouble him with the prospect of a relationship.

"Why are you staring at me?" It took Spock 0.45 seconds to realise he was speaking to him (an all time slow for a Vulcan) and went bright green.

"I lost myself in thought." Jim laughed the comment off; as Spock decided he would shut up and eat some of his vegetable pasta he had ordered. Jim smiled over at him, and began to snigger. "What is it you find humorous?"

"You've got tomato sauce on the corner of your mouth." As Spock tired to wipe it, without the aid of a mirror, Jim laughed more, sitting up on his knees to assist. "No there!" Jim brushed the sauce away, before realising he was practically sat in the Vulcan's lap. The laughter died down into a nervous chuckle, and Spock decided to cut his losses and pressed his lips against Jim's.

The blond gripped the Vulcan tightly, his arms around his neck and his fingers lost in his hair. The kissed with heat; letting all the lust the kept harbored up just flow out. Spock held Jim's waist, his fingers slipping underneath his shirt, soaking up the heat from his skin. When they broke for air, the Vulcan caressed Jim's hair, before the Captain pulled away.

"No… No I can't just let you back so easily after what you said about our children!" Jim cried out, getting up to pace. Spock just looked down at where Jim had been sat, as Jim continued. "Come on Spock, we were doing so well and you will make me do something I regret! Because you hurt me. You really did and you wanted our children dead and I don't care if you've changed your mind and you want them and me and no. You are in the dog house till at least the babies are born. Because they are my priority Spock. And you got me bloody pregnant to start with so that defiantly deducted points from you… Just… let's just go. Just go." Spock stood up, nodding before exiting, and then Jim quickly made his way to sick bay.

* * *

"No. Bad Jim." Imogine said, as Bones squirted him with a bottle of water. Jim went to them in confidence, telling them exactly what had happened and this was the treatment he got.

"I told him off!" Bones handed him a lollipop. "And will you quit treating me like an animal!" Jim screamed, as he took the lollipop.

"Listen Jim, we do this because we care. He hurt you and you can't let him back in because you feel a bit horny." Bones said, sitting down on the bed across from Jim.

"I am always horny! That is the problem; do you know what it is like to have female hormones coursing through your veins?"

"Well, I certainly do. And so does Leonard, I injected him with some for my research." Imogine said, softly as she sat next to her boyfriend. "Jim, you promised yourself you wouldn't. But I can't deal with more sexual tension on this ship, I mean look at Felix and Damien."

Damien was one of two incredibly good looking twins that had joined the Enterprise as Doctors, Nyle was the other. They had auburn hair that sat neatly on their heads, and they had deep brown eyes. They had bright smiles, but Damien was more flamboyant that Nyle; he would wiz around the room whilst Nyle was more laid back. Nyle was also a hopeless romance were Damien was a flirt. And flirting hard with Felix.

"Oh come on Felix. Just one drink. I will get you home to Miss Davids at a respectable hour." Damien said, offering to take Felix out for the 6th time that day, 38th time that week. "Please." Felix smiled shyly.

"I don't know… I mean we're colleges."

"Oh for the love of god!" Imogine walked over, and stood with her hands on her hips. "Damien, please come to 'our' room at 7:30 were Felix **will **be ready for a lovely dinner and drinks afterwards." Damien smiled awkwardly.

"I will pick you up at 7:30 then. See ya." As Damien walked off, Felix turned to Imogine, relief on his face, much the surprised of the sickbay.

"Thank you." Felix breathed out, hugging Imogine tightly. "I was terrified of actually replying… Oh my god what do I wear."

"I finish at 4. We will start at 4:30 after a pre-dinner dinner so you don't look like a pig." Felix nodded, kissing her cheek before rushing off. Imogine, looking rather pleased with her match-making skills, kissed Leonard. "And we have plans for 8." Leonard held her by her waist, as she stood in between his legs, looking a bit like an Amazonian warrior and her newest kill at her feet.

"Indeed we do." He smiled back, bringing her lips down to his. "God you're gorgeous."

"Wait till you see me later."

Jim stormed off.

* * *

Spock had a small, annoying habit that he didn't knock.

So, he walked in on Jim walking out of the shower, completely naked which resorted with Jim in tears and Spock bright green. Jim's vocabulary was tested as he yelled every insult under the sun, as Spock sat on the sofa looking very sheepish. After that, Jim completely broke down, falling on the bed.

"I just… I don't know where we are going with this Spock. I want you, I want you to hold me and I want to pin you down and ride that cock nine ways to Sunday. But I want you to feel the pain I did when you wanted to kill our children. I don't want to give up but I need to for my own sanity." Jim cried, sitting up. Spock walked over with the tissue's, cautiously sitting down next to him.

"If it is any consolation; although I was unaware of it originally, the pain of not being able to hold you, kiss you and see your beautiful smile has almost crippled me. I do care for you James, more than I have every cared for another human being. And the life you are bringing me, bringing us, makes me love you, with all my heart. I will try to be the most logical Sa'meck I can." Jim chocked out a laugh. "You will be an incredible father, mother, parent to our no doubtable beautiful girls, who I hope will take after you more than myself." Jim smiled, sliding to be next to Spock. Tear still fell in his eyes, and Spock wiped them away softly.

"Work all night on that?" Spock raised an eyebrow, and Jim laughed. "It's a joke. It was beautiful…"

"How do you wish to proceed?"

"I want to put some clothes on first." Spock quickly collected some suitable pyjamas for the captain, helping the other man dress before the stood in an awkward silence. "And I would really like you to kiss me again." Spock held Jim close to him, pressing their lips together softly. Jim laced his arms around him, smiling under the gentle kiss, before pulling away. "And I want you to stay here with me."

They didn't sleep for many hours, instead they lay together, Jim's head nestled on the Vulcan's shoulder as they spoke about anything and everything, smiling and kissing softly on occasion.

"Have I every taught you about Vulcan kisses?" Spock asked, and Jim sat up. "We Vulcan's kiss with our fingers." Spock held out his index and middle, and Jim carefully placed his to them, with a little jump.

"Oh… our girls like that Daddy and Papa aren't fighting anymore." Spock smiled brightly, his hands resting on Jim's stomach. "You have a beautiful smile… you should do that more often."


End file.
